


Glass Angel

by Liana Mir (scribblemyname)



Series: 365 Challenge 2013 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Identity, Marriage Proposal, Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/Liana%20Mir
Summary: He had to name her to have her.





	Glass Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: broken by in_the_blue. 100 Word Stories

Jordan Michael gave her the glass angel in Glaston. He bent his knee, asked her to marry him, and she met his gaze quite calmly and asked, “What is my name?”

He called her ‘angel’ when he read from books he thought she’d like. She had. He called her ‘sweetheart’ when he read about special humans with strange superpowers. But he’d stopped asking that and now she had turned the question around.

Jordan Michael fished his mouth, then, “You never told me, love.”

The glass angel slipped from her fingers, crashed on the pavement. He wouldn’t or couldn’t name her.


End file.
